Alkoxysilanols are attaining increased attention in the fabrication of electronic devices, where they are reacted with metal containing precursors to deposit films of silicon and metal containing materials. Specifically, as component device (i.e., transistors) size shrinks and increasing densities of component devices and circuits are patterned, traditional silica dielectric insulating materials between those component devices and circuits are inadequate and the industry has sought better dielectric materials deposited at relatively low temperature. Alkoxysilanols reacted with metal containing compounds at temperature below 300° C. have been investigated to achieve the needed low dielectric insulating materials to electrically isolate smaller electronic component devices and circuits having increased densities and smaller overall dimensions.
WO 02/27063 describes alkoxysilanols, such as tris-(tert-butoxy)silanol, for reaction with metals or metalloid containing precursors to deposit metal or metalloid silicate. The alkoxysilanols are generically described as containing: [(R1)(R2)(R3)Co]—[(R4)(R5)(R6)Co]—[(R7)(R8)(R9)CO]—SiOH; where Rn can be the same or different, n=1–9.
WO 03/083167 also describes alkoxysilanols of the same scope described in WO 02/270063 for reaction with aluminum containing precursors to form silica aluminates.
Backer, et. al., “Esters Mixtes De L'Acide Tetrathio-Orthosilicique”, Rec. Trav. Chim., 61, (1942), pp 500–512, describes the synthesis of tris-(butoxy)silanol.
Goedel, et. al., “Hyperbranched Poly(alkoxysilonanes)”, Polymer Preprints, 42(1), (2001), pp 242–243, discloses the polymerization of alkoxysilanols, such as tris-(ethoxy)silanol.
Hausman, et. al., “Rapid Vapor Deposition of Highly Conformal Silica Nanoaluminates”, Science, Vol. 298, Oct. 11, 2002, pp 402–406, describes the atomic layer deposition (ALD) of tris-(tert-butoxy)silanol and trimethylaluminum in alternating sequence to provide thin films, which can be used in electronic applications.
Muller, Richard, “Zur Darstellung von Alkoxy- und Alkoxysiloxy-silanolen”, Z. Chem., 23, Jg. (1983), p 252, identifies various tris-(alkoxy) silanols in its Table 1, last entry, and Table 2, including in the latter; tris-(PhO)silanol.
Schott, et. al., “Alkoxy-silanole—partielle Kieselsaureester”, Z. Anorg. Allg. Chemie, 459, (1979), pp 177–186, discloses the synthesis of trialkoxy silanoles and dialkoxy silandioles.
Alkoxysilanols that have been presently contemplated for manufacturing silica-metal films have suffered from undesirable physical properties. To facilitate ease of use, alkoxysilanols should be readily synthesized, available in high purity and exhibit ease of delivery from the site of storage to the site of reaction. The novel alkoxysilanols of the present invention overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and exhibit good properties for manufacturing silica-metal films, as will be demonstrated below.